A vehicle seat of this type has become known from DE 102 42 968 A1. For converting from the forward position into the backward position, the seat part is folded up and the backrest is folded backwards with one motion, whereby the folding axis arranged between the seat part and backrest is shifted forwards. The headrest is changed from the former backrest onto the former seat part, which now serves as the backrest.